


All That We Wanted

by anasophole_alyah789



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anasophole_alyah789/pseuds/anasophole_alyah789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first story on here. I just joined today. Basically, this story is about how you, the reader, comes to fall in love with Reiner even after learning that he's the Armoured Titan. I don't know how long it will be, but to me it has a good story line and plot, so it may become a series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Ana. I hope you guys enjoy the first installment of All That We Wanted :) I'm new here so please don't rip me to pieces about my awful spelling and grammar and stuff

All That We Wanted~Reiner X Reader

“____,” you heard a familiar male voice call as you made your way to the mess hall.  
You turned around, your ____ hair catching in the breeze. Through wispy strands of hair, you saw your sparring partner, Jean Kirschtein, running after you.  
“What’s up,” you asked, pushing your hair away.  
“You heading to dinner,” Jean asked, “Cause I wanna talk to you.”  
“Yeah, sure, walk with me,” you said.  
You and Jean entered the mess hall together and the smells of bread and potato soup  
filled your nose. God, it smelled delicious. Your stomach rumbled heartily at the tempting scent and you were immediately drawn into the dinner line.  
“Someone’s hungry,” Jean murmured as he followed you.  
“You would be too if you sparred all day and didn’t eat breakfast,” you giggled, picking up a  
tray, “So what’d you wanna talk to me about?”  
Jean’s slender face changed into a smug expression, his lips curled up into a smirk. You  
knew that face all too well. Either he was about to break into a teasing session or he was going to taunt you about how someone else in the camp liked you. So far, he had teased you about Armin, Eren, and Connie, so you wondered who could be next.  
“So you know how I share a room with Bertholdt, Reiner and Marco,” Jean began as he  
picked up a bright red apple from the stand  
“Yeahhhh,” you said hesitantly/  
“One of them, excluding myself has a crush on you,” he chuckled, “ And I know exactly who it is.”  
“Surprise, surprise,” you muttered sarcastically as the two of you made your way to a  
table and sat down.  
“No, no, ____, I’m being serious,” Jean replied as he reached into his jacket pocket and  
pulled out a folded piece of paper, “I found this under their pillow.”  
You reached over and slowly took the piece of paper, your _____ eyes affixed on Jean.  
The paper was thin, almost like sketch paper and it felt rough in your hands. Gently, as  
so not to rip it, you unfolded it. The drawing on the paper almost made you cry out in surprise. It was a drawing of you. Every little detail of your face, carefully drawn out: the ____ of your eyes, your cheekbones, your ample lips, your gentle expression gazing off at something distant, and your ____ ___ hair flowing in the wind. Who? Who, you wondered, could’ve drawn this? And with so much detail! You stared at the paper as Jean’s hazel eyes watched you.  
“Who’s pillow did you get this from,” you asked breathlessly, trying to maintain your  
composure.  
Jean leaned over on one elbow and pointed a long, slender finger through the space  
between Armin and Bertholdt’s heads straight to Reiner Braun.  
“Reiner,” you exclaimed, a bit too loudly, Jean quickly covering your mouth as Reiner’s  
whole table looked back at the two of you.  
“Nothing to see here cadets,” Jean chuckled as he waved them off, then turning to you, he  
hissed through his clenched teeth, “Maybe not so loud, please! Reiner’d have my hide if he knew I rummaged through his things!”  
“Why were you even rummaging to begin with, Jean,” you hissed back.  
“I needed a belt for my gear!”  
Slowly, you looked back down at the unfolded drawing in your lap, and again, it somehow  
managed to take your breath away. How could tough Reiner capture you so gently with the stroke of a pencil?  
“Surprise, surprise,” Jean whispered as you continued to stare at the drawing.


	2. Sparring Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To your worst fear, only a day after learning that Reiner has a crush on you, you are paired up with him as a sparring partner. What's gonna happen???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did two chapters in one day. I'm pretty proud of myself since I don't usually stick with anything like this. Again, please, be nice. I'm only day old on here and I'm super sensitive to mean comments and stuff. Enjoy :)

You paced your room frantically, muttering to yourself: Reiner Braun, Reiner Braun,  
Reiner Braun...this was madness!!! You had sparring practice in 10 minutes and it was new partner day. Oh God, what it you got paired with...with...Reiner!?!? Your heart sped up at the bare mention of his name.  
“_____, are you okay,” you hear your roommate, Sasha Braus, ask as she exited the  
bathroom into the bedroom you shared.  
“Who me,” you cried, “Just dandy, Sasha!”  
“Hmm..something is wrong,” she said cocking her head to the side, “I haven’t know you for  
that long, but I can tell when something’s up.”  
“Reiner has a crush on me,” you sighed as you plopped on the bed.  
“Wait….the Reiner,” Sasha asked, a certain tone filling her voice, “Like...big, tall, mean  
Reiner?”  
You nodded, your face growing hot with embarrassment, “Jean was rummaging in  
Reiner’s stuff for a belt and found a picture he’d drawn...of me.”  
Sasha’s face went through about twenty different expressions before she burst out  
laughing hysterically. You only blushed harder and palmed your face to hide it, “I know, it’s so ridiculous!”  
“It’d be funny if you got paired up with him today,” she laughed.  
“Pleeeeaseee don’t joke like that,” you whined.

 

You stood in line outside with your fellow cadets, Reiner included. It was a day today and  
your Training Corps jacket was growing uncomfortable. Shadis walked down the line, eyeballing each and every cadet before coming back and stopping in the middle. You hoped and prayed to God he wouldn’t pair you with Reiner.  
“Sasha Braus, Connie Springer,” Shadis yelled, “You’re a team!!”  
You watched as Sasha and Connie walked away together to begin sparring, your heart  
racing violently inside your chest. You were almost sure you’d faint from the suspense and hoped no one could hear how hitched your breathing had become.  
“Jean Kirschtein, Eren Jaeger,” Shadis called, making your heart drop.  
Your partner had been paired with someone else, now it was almost certain who you’d  
be with.  
“Good luck with Reiner,” Jean teased as he walked by you, but only where you could hear.  
You nodded dumbly and you could feel your body start to go numb as cadets were called  
left and right. Annie and Bertholdt, Armin and Krista, Mikasa and Marco, then your worst fear was confirmed.  
“_____ ______, Reiner Braun, since you two are left over, you’ll be a team,” Shadis yelled.  
Oh God...this couldn’t be happening. What cruel trick was this? You tried to move, but your  
body and brain weren't firing right and you stayed rooted in place, face three shades lighter than what it should’ve been. Shadis yelled your name again, but you heard it muffled under your heartbeat, then Reiner’s voice came.  
“_____, are you okay,” he called, you hearing it loud and clear, snapping out of your  
almost dream like state.  
You nodded as Reiner ushered you away to a clear spot. He stood in front of you, his eyes  
affixed on you, it was almost like he could see through you.  
“Are you okay,” he asked again, “Cause you don’t look okay enough to sparr...or anything  
really.”  
“Noreallyimfinethere’snoneedtoworryaboutme,” you said, a little too quickly for his ears to  
catch.  
He looked a bit confused, “Are you sure?”  
You nodded, “Yes, now shut up and fight me,” you said nervously as you got into fighting  
stance.  
The worried look didn’t leave Reiner’s face as he too took up the stance. Oh God, oh God,  
oh God, what were you doing? He was almost twice your size and you were willing to fight him? Adrenaline rushed through your veins as you watched him carefully. Suddenly, he lunged at you and all your senses went offline. You let out a tiny squeak as his left fist caught you square in the gut. You landed on the ground with a thud as Reiner rushed over to you. Something in the back of your throat burned as you struggled to catch your breath, wheezes escaping you.  
“Oh God, ______, I’m so sorry,” Reiner exclaimed, “I thought you were ready!”  
You opened your mouth to speak but only a wheeze came out and the burning sensation  
grew closer and a horrible taste filled your mouth. You were gonna throw up. You quickly closed your mouth and covered it with both hands as Reiner, and now Eren, helped you up, Reiner holding your waist, Eren, your shoulders.  
“What happened,” Shadis asked as he strided over to the scene.  
Before anyone could utter a single word, you hurled right there with everyone watching,  
then, everything went black.


	3. Sparring Day (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you a hero or nah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, when I started writing, it was gonna just be a random, no meaning lemon, but then I was like "oh man, I've got the feels for Reiner now, new ideas, new meaning!!" So it will be a main series for me. Later on, I'll be releasing a new story that's an actual lemon called "Edgeplay". Yes, I know what that means. Its a Reiner x Readerx Jean one shot. I hope you'll enjoy this and the other one when it's out.

“______, come on, please, I wanna play with you,” the blonde coconut headed boy  
laughed as he tugged at your sweater sleeve.  
“Hold on, Armin, I gotta finish this drawing,” you giggled as you added the last few strokes  
to your paper.  
“What is it, ______,” Armin asked, peeking over your shoulder.  
“It’s you and me silly,” you said as you held it up proudly for him to see.  
“I love it, _____,” he cried as he took the paper and hugged it to his chest tightly.  
Your heart swelled with joy, seeing him hug the paper, “We’ll always be together, right,  
______?”  
“Of course Armin,” you replied as you ruffled his hair.  
The two of you walked off together hand-in-hand, smiling bigger than ever.

“Armin,” you cried as you sat up straight in the infirmary bed panting.  
What a strange dream to have. It was so long ago, you thought you wouldn't remember it,  
yet, there it was in a dream. Sweat beads covered your forehead as you looked around. It was dark and it appeared to be empty. Just then, the curtain to your left rustled and in walked none other than Reiner. He had a concerned look on his face as he stared into your eyes. You sighed and dropped your head, staring at your lap.  
“What was that all about, the whole ‘Armin’ thing,” he asked softly as he sat on the edge of  
the bed closest to you.  
“I-I had a dream...a memory from when we were little,” you replied, tears choking your  
voice.  
“Listen, I’m really sorry about earlier, I never meant to catch you off guard or hit you that  
hard, I thought you were ready,” Reiner explained, “I would never intentionally hurt you.”  
You looked up at him, tears in your ______ eyes, “But I wasn’t ready, not for this, not for  
anything,” you whispered.  
“What are you talking about _____,” he asked, as he put an arm around your shoulders.  
“That day the Colossal and Armoured Titans showed up...in my heart I knew it was all  
over,” you explained tearfully, “I knew all happiness would end for many right then and there. My family….they were killed by a big, ugly, disgusting titan, I was the only one that managed to get away, but i got separated from Armin and Mikasa and Eren, at that point, they were my only lifeline.”  
Reiner’s expression was one of remorse and empathy as he listened, his head hung low  
with sadness.  
“Like Eren, I made a vow that day to get my revenge on all titans everywhere so that no  
one else would have to suffer, but….Reiner,” you sobbed, “I’m not ready.”  
Reiner didn’t say a word, but instead, pulled you into a deep embrace, rocking you back  
and forth. You sobbed quietly in his arms as he stroked your ______ ______hair, then he whispered, “I’m sorry, _____”

“Hey Armin,” you asked, sitting at the foot of his bed, “Do you remember that picture I  
drew if us when we were little?”  
“Do I,” he exclaimed, his face lighting up as he ran to his bed and pulled it carefully out  
from under the mattress, unfolding the paper carefully, “I take it everywhere.”  
You smiled sadly as you looked at the poorly drawn figures from when you were five and  
remembered your dream some time earlier.  
“I had a dream about that day after I passed out,” you said quietly, “And had an epiphany, I  
wasn’t ready to do any of this, but I did it because I wanted to help other people, I wanted to be a hero to people.”  
Armin looked at you sideways, “But you weren’t ready?”  
“That’s what a hero is, Armin, even if they aren’t ready, they rise to the occasion, stare  
danger in the face and even though they’re scared, they run in, sword raised, battle cry wailing,” you explained, something beginning to rise in you.  
“You’ve always done that, ______,” Armin replied, “So...you’re already a hero...to me.”  
The two of you smiled and then embraced. You had Reiner to thank for helping you get  
there.


End file.
